


Primal Instincts

by ZekkKiray



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is understanding, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, Gratuitous Smut, Is it mating if it isn't (sort of), Marinette is being weird, No loving God can be against love, Plagg is a Little Shit, Protective Chat Noir, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekkKiray/pseuds/ZekkKiray
Summary: After an unique occurrence during a what seemed to be normal fight against a villain, Ladybug and Chat Noir are forced to come to terms with their feelings sooner than they would've liked. But maybe it's even for the best...





	Primal Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, otherwise it would be much less frustratingly grating for my nerves. Kiss already!
> 
> Thanks to the wonderful stories of nautiscarader, of whom most of you certainly had heard, I was introduced to Miraculous Ladybug.  
> Thanks to my inner child, I felt compelled to binge watch all two-and-a-half seasons of it.  
> Thanks to my inner romantic, I ship Marinette/Adrien so hard, those little idiots.  
> And thanks to my inner pervert, I bring you the following story.
> 
> Warning: This fic is rated E for detailed sex acts. Ah, who am I kidding? You know what you were looking for, you certainly won't turn around now. Have fun!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S.: Please keep in mind, this story is not Beta'd. I read it multiple times, but I'm not a native speaker, so some things are bound to escape me. Feel free to tell me my errors in the comments, I would honestly be grateful.  
> And remember kids, smoking no cool ;-)

A group of four young teens strolled across Montmartre on a sultry, warm summer evening. The sun was about to set, but everyone was still full of energy.

“You know, that's quite nice for a change… Before the holidays end, just strolling through the city and enjoying life,” Adrien sighed dreamily.

“Yeah, bro. Chilling is never wrong,” Nino agreed.

“Good idea of you, Alya!”

The person addressed waved laughingly aside. “Actually, we have to thank Marinette. It was her idea.” She casually put an arm over her friend's shoulders.

“Oh, th-that was nothing! I just thought, such a beautiful evening, just right for a rom- a nice walk with Adrien… And Nino and Alya!”, she added a little too hastily, while her face quickly became more like her strawberry ice cream in tone. _Oh God, here we go again. I hope he doesn't notice anything. Adrien is just so casual and relaxed. His father hasn't been on his back the last few days and I don't want to ruin the mood now, it will be bad enough when school starts again and I have to see him every day… May_ _see him_ _! Pull yourself together, just stay_ _relaxed_ _, say as little as possible and hopefully he won't notice anything._

But the girl's fears were unnecessary, for Adrien himself was also lost in very similar thoughts. For although the loyalty of his alter ego, Chat Noir, and the infinite love of both his personalities belonged solely to the incredible, indescribable, inimitable, and irresistible Ladybug, he could not help but notice the changes his female friend had undergone in recent months, to his quiet chagrin. The physical changes. The very distinct, very feminine changes that had the annoying quality of magically, magnetically attracting his gaze. Thus his gaze remained more often than he cared for on the perspiration, which sparkled like dew in her innocently charming décolleté and the drops of which ran down at irregular intervals, out of his view. When he then let his gaze sink, embarrassed, his attempt to correct his shameful behaviour was mercilessly punished by some deity, for there were Marinette's creamy-white, firm thighs – _she had to do some kind of sport, perhaps she_ _was_ _r_ _u_ _n_ _ning_ _,_ yes, he could imagine her slender, shapely, powerful legs speeding forward… –, generously shown off by her tasteful but for Adrien's condition far too short skirt, only waiting to cast a spell over him.

This hypothetical God seemed to have a genuinely perverse sense of humour, for if Adrien, hoping for relief, turned his gaze to Marinette's innocent face, he was offered a sight from which his heart was close to finally failing. _Does_ _she have to eat her ice cream like that_ , he thought panic-stricken as Marinette circled her tongue around the scoop of strawberry ice cream in its cone, a picture that immediately let Adrien's hormone-flooded teenage brain wander to less-than-pure thoughts, thoughts the sweet, nice, innocent Marinette certainly didn't deserve. And he hectically lowered his gaze again… Lather, Rinse, Repeat. In short, it was hell. A confusing, hot and…. uncomfortable hell. The only moments in which he could recover from his impending nervous breakdown were the times in which he sought excuses to correct the position of his _growing_ problem in his jeans and to ease the sweet agony somewhat. _They should gradually become suspicious, nobody_ _has to_ _tie their shoelaces_ _as often_. He secretly peered to Nino. But although his best friend occasionally gave him looks that confirmed that he knew what his friend was going through, he held back on the teasing comments. _Why didn't he suffer from her, too? Wasn't she his type? Or was he immune from his relationship with Alya?_ Of course, it could also have something to do with the fact that Nino just couldn't keep his eyes off Alya, who was dressed even more provocatively, but also basked in the attention her boyfriend gave her. Adrien prayed to the gods that he would find at least a little sleep tonight, just when his eyes were, again, inexorably attracted by Marinette…

 

A little further on experienced a couple less cheerful moments.

“I don't love you anymore, Jean-Pierre,” a young attractive woman confessed to the person kneeling in front of her.

“But Suzanne, you are my one and only. Let me count to you the ways I love you…” stammered the man in the lumberjack shirt and a loop scarf.

“Jean-Pierre, it's in vain. My heart belongs to Chad.” She laid a hand on the broad chest of a tall blonde with a pithy manly face, blue eyes and incredibly white teeth, which he displayed with a proud, almost arrogant smile. Sweat shone on his pectoral muscles, which were gratuitously exposed by his open shirt. Somewhere in the distance, an eagle screamed.

“But, but…”

“Adieu, Jean-Pierre!” Suzanne shouted sadly over her shoulder as she turned to leave.

Chad stepped one step forward. “Face it, _Bru_ _h_. You just don’t have, what it takes. Ladies want real men, not metrosexual suckers.” He flicked his thumb and middle finger at Jean-Pierre's nose. “And now I’m gonna show Suzanne my gun. And these,” he kissed his mighty biceps, “-are not the gun.” He turned away, but came back after a few steps. “The gun is my penis,” he explained needlessly, then disappeared into the crowd to catch up with Suzanne.

Jean-Pierre collapsed, his hands resting desperately on the ground, knocking over his Pumpkin Soy Latte Frattucino. The drink seeped away at the curb.

Tears welled up in his eyes behind the horn-rimmed glasses, ran down his face and trickled into his woodcutter's beard.

 

 

An iris mechanism gave way to a round leadlight and the late afternoon sun illuminated the otherwise dark room with its golden light. In the middle of the room stood a man dressed in a dark purple suit, supported by a walking stick, which he did not really need, but completed his ensemble. Most of this man's face was hidden by a steel-gray mask.

“Ah,” Hawk Moth sighed with relish. “The desperation of a man whose beloved has replaced him with someone more fitting in her eyes.” He reached out with one hand and a white butterfly settled in his palm.

No matter how much we hide behind the varnish of civilization, behind platitudes like ‘the inner values matter’, in the end it is mostly biology that triumphs. We all are looking for the perfect partner and women in particular, since raising offspring takes time and energy, prefer splendid specimens of men,” he explained as he covered the butterfly with his other hand and called black-purple mist into the hollow thus created. “But don't worry, with my help you'll hardly be able to save yourself from females.” The hands opened, and a corrupted black-purple butterfly rose into the air and disappeared through an opening in the window. “Fly, my little Akuma, and evilize him,” Hawk Moth shouted after it.

The Akuma, inspired by the will of Hawk Moths, fluttered across Paris. Determined, it spotted its victim and merged with his glasses.

Jean-Pierre's eyes took on a dangerous expression.

“Adonis, I am Hawk Moth. You've been pushed aside, discarded like an old car for a better model. But with my help, no woman you have your eye on will be able to resist you. You'll become an alpha male the world has never seen before,” a seductive voice called out to him out in his head. “In return, I demand something _I_ cannot resist: Ladybugs and Chat Noirs Miraculous’. Bring them to me!”

Jean-Pierre bowed his head with a mischievous grin. “Whatever you want, Hawk Moth!” The familiar black-purple mist began to envelop him.

 

The squealing was the first indication that something was wrong. A crowd of excited women stomped across Montmartre, squeaked, jumped, screamed their devotion and all acted like teenagers at a pop concert, except they were all in their twenties. The object of their desire was a man. But what a man. It was the most manly man that ever manned. Throw Captain Kirk, the young Bruce Willis, and David Beckham in his underwear model time into a cauldron, stir thoroughly, raise the result to the power of ten and you wouldn't even come close to what this man embodied.

He was testosterone personified: a muscular, tall body whose muscles represented something between a gorilla and a Bengal tiger and were thankfully hardly concealed by his open fluttering shirt; facial features at whose sight every boy should grow a beard fifteen inches long; cheekbones sharp enough to split rocks; washboard abs defined enough to grate cheese if it wouldn’t melt upon the contact because of the sheer sexual heat. He had a look that the term ‘Blue Steel’ didn't even come close to doing justice to. A black pair of sunglasses was pushed into his long blonde hair, which blew behind him even though there was no wind. This apparition seemed ready to lift the descendants of every woman to the next level of evolution.

And many women were apparently only too willing to do humanity this favour. When Adonis had spotted a female figure he liked, he looked at her, pointed at her with double finger pistols, winked at her and the object of his desire dropped everything and joined his rapidly growing crowd of followers screaming.

Marinette had a bad feeling about this. “Guys, we should go…”

“You’re right,” Adrien nodded, and the four disappeared behind the next house.

 

“Have you noticed anything about him?” Marinette asked her friends when they’ve regrouped.

“Except that each of his companions was a nine or higher?” Nino replied with rapture. Adrien nodded in agreement.

“Hmhm!” Alya gave them a look.

“Uh, no, nothing comes to mind” Nino rectified hastily. Adrien shook his head in agreement.

Alya rolled her eyes. “His gaze, boys! He seems to be hypnotizing women!”

“I don't know…” Nino was skeptical. “He looks pretty good!”

“No man looks good enough to cause that,” Marinette disagreed. “Contrary to your fantasy creatures, we women are not so hormone-driven that we want to mate with the first hottie to run up in front of us.”

Nino coughed, which sounded suspiciously like “Adrien!”, but everyone ignored him.

“So he's akumatized?” Adrien concluded.

“Seems like it.”

“What should we do now?” Nino asked.

“I'll keep my eyes on him, in any case!”

Nino looked at his girlfriend stunned and grabbed her shoulders. “Has he gotten to you too? Stay strong, my darling, it'll be all right. Just try to suppress your…. female instincts!”

Alya slapped his hands away, unnerved. “My female instincts are fine, except for the irresistible urge to smack you,” she hisses, “I'll follow him because Ladybug will be here soon. The Ladyblog has been waiting too long for new material!”

“Wasn't the last Akuma attack three days ago?”

“Exactly! That's an eternity!”

“Uh, I'm going home,” Marinette interrupted the couple. “My parents prefer it when I'm at home during Akuma sightings.”

“Ditto!” Adrien shouted and the two of them ran off in opposite directions.

“Don't they both live in the other direction?” Alya asked slightly suspiciously.

Nino shrugged his shoulders. “Totally out of it,” was his answer.

 

A few blocks away, Marinette stopped. She looked around carefully. “Okay, Tikki, action,” she whispered and let the Kwami out of her purse.

“Be careful, Marinette!” chirped Tikki.

“Always!” she promised. “Tikki, Spots on!”

 

“Oh boy, an Akuma with a horde of hot babes! That's what you've always dreamed of, isn't it, boy?” laughed Plagg.

Adrien cast a nervous glance over his shoulder. “Shut up! And the only hot babe I'm interested in is my mysterious lady!”

“Exactly,” the Kwami of destruction remarked bitingly. “That's why your eyes almost popped out of your head when you saw Marinette…”

“This conversation is the last thing I need right now! Plagg, Claws out!”

“Wait! The Akuma is in a way more dangerous than oooaaaa-”, he tried to explain, but the vortex of transformation had already seized him.

 

Ladybug crouched on the nearest roof and watched the strange procession.

As silent as, well, a cat, Chat Noir landed beside her.

“Hello, M'Lady,” he practically purred. “What brings you here on this warm summer night?”

“Same as you, _chaton_.” She grabbed his chin and turned his head in the direction of the troublemaker. “Him.”

Chat Noir gasped for air in mock shock. “Another man? What does he have that I don't?”

“An akumatized object,” Ladybug remarked dryly.

“In that case, I forgive you, Bugaboo!” He winked at her.

“Don't call me that,” she said, frustrated. “Oh, it's no use to you guys!”

He suddenly got serious. “How do you want to proceed?”

“You distract his entourage and I'll grab the Akuma.”

“Sounds simple.”

“Pretty simple, yes.”

“Where do you think is it?”

She looked at Adonis quickly. “Shouldn't be too hard to damage everything he wears.”

“Yeah, it's not that much…” Chat remarked suggestively.

“Exactly.” She gave him a sharp look. “Oh, shut up!”

“What?” he grinned. “You're lucky he doesn't wear so much…”

The red-dressed superhero just rolled her eyes.

“Come on, Buginette, don't be like that. Boys will be boys!” He laughed and dived backwards off the roof.

 

The self-proclaimed cat ran into the street and waved his staff.

“Yo, girls! How about a real man?”

“Grab him, my ladies, and bring me his ring,” Adonis shouted.

Like one man (or rather one woman), the women turned in Chat Noir's direction and ran towards him.

“Yep, he's a distraction alright,” Ladybug grinned.

She hurled her yo-yo and had it wrapped around the horizontal pole of a lamppost. Then she jumped off the roof, too. The air made her hair flutter as she rushed towards the ground. At the right moment she shortened the string of the yo-yo, thus changing the swing curve, which now hurled her with her feet ahead against Adonis’ chest. Almost anyone else would have been taken down by such an attack, but Adonis reacted by pushing his chest forward, and she bounced harmlessly off of him. Ladybug landed elegantly with bent legs and a supporting hand in a squat, but before she could start another attack, she heard a commotion behind her.

“Don't hurt them, Kitty! They’re hypnotized!”

“ _Me_ them?” was the panicky answer. “They're like hyenas!”

She looked around and saw her tomcat in distress. He obviously held back, using his baton very defensively, but the women didn't seem to know such inhibitions. They kicked and punched at him, some with their long claw-like artificial fingernails slashing at his face and Chat had trouble preventing being pulled down.

Despite his exuberant bragging, there was such a thing as superiority in numbers even to Chat Noir. Something had to happen… She threw her yo-yo in the air and yelled, “Luckyyyy Charm!”

A vortex of red sparks danced around her yo-yo for a moment before a big, heavy wrench, red with black dots, landed in her outstretched hands.

“What am I supposed to do with that?” she asked herself lowly. Ladybug looked around. In her _sight_ , a folding display stand for Agreste's latest collection (with Adrien's likeness, of course), a red hydrant and the wild mob of furies surrounding Chat Noir lit up. _I see_. All the pieces of the puzzle clicked in place and she had a plan.

She grabbed the stand, jumped on the hydrant and rammed the wrench onto the bolt of one of the horizontally mounted connectors, then unscrewed its lid with a powerful movement. A gigantic, never-ending surge of high-pressured water shot out. She took the billboard and directed the jet into the fighting crowd. The women and Chat Noir were knocked of their feet.

_So far so good. Now we can take care of Adonis together._

 

“No! My brides!” Adonis moaned.

“Idiot!” scolded Hawk Moth in his head. “Nothing is lost yet! Use your powers! Call Ladybug to you and let her fight Chat Noir, then take their Miraculous’!”

“Yeah!”

 

Ladybug turned to Adonis, ready to fight. He pointed with both index fingers at her and his beautiful sparkling blue eyes winked at her. How could she believe that a man with eyes like that could be evil? She must have been wrong, no doubt about it. This man was so… so… everything she wished for. Sure, she was a little young at the time, but he would wait the few years for her, wouldn't he? And then she would have everything with him, a house, three children, a dog, a cat… no, forget the cat, but a hamster named… Her legs moved by themselves and carried her to Adonis.

 

Chat Noir was absolutely soaked, but at least free. And his attackers seemed to have gotten their desire to fight washed out of them. “Thank you, Bugaboo, even if the rescue could have been a little less wet,” he groaned, struggling to his feet. “M'lady?” He looked around wonderingly when he didn't get an answer.

Then he saw her, his beloved, almost floating towards Adonis.

Hate flooded Chat Noir’ brain. No, not hate. Hate was a human emotion, the bigger, exaggerated brother of anger. What he felt was primitive, more animalistic. His female, who was usually so strong and self-confident, was helpless. Helpless and defenceless, she was at the mercy of any danger that may come her way because her instinct for self-defence had been overcome. And there was only one appropriate answer to that: to kill.

With the most distorted, fearsome imitation of the roar of a raging tomcat his human vocal chords were capable of, he jumped through the air and leaped at Adonis.

He was a two-meter tall, muscle-bound giant who was attacked by a 15-year-old, lanky boy in the middle of puberty. He didn't stand a chance. Adonis, that is.

Chat didn't even care for his baton, he wanted to do this thing mano a mano.

 _No cataclysm_ , whispered a voice, _you have to stay Chat Noir as long as possible to protect Ladybug._

At first the exchange of blows seemed balanced and Adonis, strengthened by his Akuma, could block his attacks and deal some of his own but he was not a born fighter, while Chat Noir was infused with the Kwami of destruction who knew where and how to strike. He brought his right palm hard against his opponent's temple and when Adonis tumbled back confused, he did the same with his left. He struck at Adonis’ head and as the man raised his arms in defence, two hard swings hit him in the sides. Chat Noir broke his defence and the fight became a showcase of all known and some unknown martial arts, with Adonis as a punching bag.

Chat brought him to his knees and grabbed him by the collar. Adonis was beaten, he wanted to sink further to the ground, but Chat Noir's steel grip did not allow that.

Through the fog of his frenzy, Chat noticed that everything had affected Adonis in one way or another, only his sunglasses still shone intact in his perfect hair. He reached for them with his free hand and crushed them in his fist. The Akuma fluttered away. Somewhere behind him he heard “No more evil doing for you!” but he didn't care. Black-purple fog rose and now only Jean-Pierre hung in Chat Noir's grip. That didn't do anything to calm him down, though.

 

Far away in his room, Hawk Moth fumed with anger. "You may have proven to be superior this time, Ladybug, but the time will come that I'm the prime male!" The iris closed and plunged his studio of evil in darkness once again.

 

 _Time to_ _end_ _it._  Chat Noir raised his fist, ready to deliver the final blow…

Someone lay a hand on his shoulder. “Don't do it, Chat,” said a soft voice, the only voice that counted, that was worth hearing. “Don't. He's innocent and no longer a threat.”

He released Jean-Pierre from his grip and lowered his fist.

“Good,” Ladybug reassured him. “Miraculous Ladybuuug!” she shouted and threw the wrench in the air. Pink sparks spread across the street, repairing the hydrant, putting the ad back, drying the women and healing Jean-Pierre. Judging by the confused expressions of those affected, the Lucky Charm also seemed to have erased their memories of the incident.  _Maybe it's for the best._ What worried her, however, was Chat Noir's condition. There was something savage in his eyes that she didn't like at all.

Her Miraculous beeped for the fourth time. _Damn it._ Ladybug turned to her co-hero. “Stay here, _c_ _haton_ , okay? Don't attack anyone, don't hurt anyone, I'll be right back.” She ran around the next corner.

“Tikki, spots off!”

“Oh Marinette!” the Kwami began immediately. “I told you to be careful!”

“Why?” She looked around the corner. “What’s up with him?”

“Marinette, the relationship between the Ladybugs and the Black Cats is, in a way, a reflection of that between Plagg and me.” Tikki explained. “I am the Kwami of creation, many say the most powerful. But I am also the most dangerous if I should be corrupted and in some ways also the most vulnerable. Plagg… is my protector, my guardian since he stepped right after me out of the nothingness. He'd do anything to avert damage from me. You know, scientists believe that the galaxy revolves around a massive black hole? They're not even that wrong. Aeons ago there was a tremendous battle in the center of the universe between the forces of light and darkness. I got hurt and Plagg… reacted. He gathered all his might and directed a single attack at my tormentor. He created a gigantic maelstrom of destruction to eliminate a single being just because I was hurt, so powerful that in return I had to use my powers to contain it.

“Right now, Chat Noir is in a state intended to defend Ladybug at all costs should she absolutely no longer be able to do so.”

Marinette watched Chat. He stood in the middle of the square with his fists slightly raised, like a prizefighter waiting for the next round.

“He's not moving.”

“To prevent total loss of control, Chat Noir is now also highly receptive to our very own commands. You told him not to attack anyone and wait for you,” the Kwami continued, “But I don't know how long you can be away until he decides to look for you; razing everything and everyone in his path to the ground.”

“So I just tell him to turn back.”

“Firstly, you are currently Marinette, and secondly, this order would contradict his desire to protect us and he would ignore it.”

She looked at her exhausted Kwami. “What do you suggest?”

Tikki's cheeks suddenly glowed pink and Marinette suspected that the bright red Kwami was blushing fiercely.

“What?”

“There's something as strong as the protective instinct. The desire to mate.”

“You're kidding!” she burst out aghastly. “You want me… Chat… that we…”

“Oh, no, no,” Tikki hurried to say. “Just, well… In the past, the Ladybugs used their scent to calm Black Cat, to assure him that everything was fine with them and they no longer needed his total protection.”

“Their… scent?”

“You know, the scent… down there. Which you women have instinctively been using for millions of years, and which has signaled men your willingness to ma-”

“Okay, okay, I get it!” Blushing, Marinette hastily interrupted her. _Oh God, if I don't die of shame today, I never will._

She reached with her hand under her skirt as she thought of what it would be like to kiss Adrien, to wrap her arms around him, to be pressed against his strong chest, his hands on her bottom… Shortly afterwards she felt a few drops of her essence on her fingertips. _Okay, here goes nothing…_

 

She strolled over to Chat Noir with a slightly more accentuated swing in her hips than usual. She put one arm around his shoulders and held the fingers of the other under his nose. “Hi K-Kitty,” she stammered embarrassedly.

“M-Marinette?” Chat Noir sniffed in confusion before making an attempt to get away again.

_Damn it, it's not working. Maybe it's not enough?_

_Adrien, as he pushes his hand under my top to caress my breasts, his hand in my jeans to_ _grope_ _my bottom,_ _me_ _on all fours, while Chat Noir slowly penetrates me from behind,_ _nibbling on my-_ Where did _th_ _at_ picture suddenly come from? But it worked, she was definitely dripping wet now! She hastily reached between her legs, pushed her panties aside and stroked herself generously between her labia. Again she held her hand under his nose and this time the success was resounding.

Chat Noir pressed his nose gently against her wet fingers and sniffed raptly. “M-M'lady?”

 _Oh._ She hadn't considered that. But now there was no way back.

“Yes, _mon minou_ , it's me.” Marinette brought her lips close to his ear. “Smells good, huh?”

Chat Noir nodded absently.

“It's all right,” she whispered reassuringly. “Everything's fine, _minou_. I can take care of myself again.” With those words, she felt him relax completely.

“Goood,” she cooed. “Come on, _chaton_ , take your lady home like a gentlecat should, huh?”

“Yes,” Chat squeaked. He cleared his throat. “It would be my honour!” he grinned softly and bowed. He took his baton, wrapped an arm around her slender waist, pressed Marinette tightly to himself and pole-vaulted to her parent's home. All the way she talked herself into believing that the butterflies in her stomach were a result of the vertigo…

 

Chat Noir landed on her small roof terrace and put Marinette surprisingly gently on her feet.

“Uhm,” She scratched her neck nervously.

“Yeah, I think we need to talk,” he said and marched, baton over his shoulders and arms hanging over it, casually past her. He opened the unlocked trap door and pointed invitingly downwards.

“Ladies first!”

 

In her room, he looked around in amazement.

“Wow! That's a lot of pink!”

“So what? I like pink!” Marinette mumbled sourly.

“Sometimes you're such a girl, Buginette,” Chat teased her.

She came up to him, hips swinging. His eyes grew big.

“Shall I show you how much _woman_ I am?”

He swallowed dry.

“God, you're so easy,” she laughed. She dropped heavily into her swivel chair.

“Sooo…” he began.

“Sooo…”

“So you're… Ladybug.”

“Looks like it.”

“Any luck that's gonna increase my chances with you?”

“No.”

“Well, then… Looks like the secrecy's useless now, huh? I definitely planned it differently, somehow romantic on the Seine, in the moonlight, we both confessing our immortal love to each other…”

“Chaaat…”

“Yes, I know, your heart belongs to another, lucky him. But still, I appreciate your friendship, both Ladybug’s and Marinette's, too much to have the advantage of the secret of my identity over you.

Rien ne va plus… Plagg, claws in.”

A whirl of green sparks wrapped itself briefly around Chat Noir and then stood in front of her…

“A-A-A-Adrien?” stammered Marinette, pointing a trembling finger at him. “Y-Y-You're Adrien Agreste?”

“Uhm… Surprise?” he grinned precariously.

_Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. Chat Noir loves Ladybug. I'm Ladybug. Chat Noir loves me. Adrien…_

Before the part of her brain responsible for her insecurity could react, she jumped up, bridged the short distance between them with quick steps and threw her arms around him.

“You idiot! You stupid, stupid, sweet, perfect fool,” she muttered, her cheek pressed to his chest. She looked up to him. “Here is your confession of immortal love for you: I love you, Adrien Agreste! You stupid tomcat!”

Adrien didn’t know what the world has come to. He had expected everything: screams, laughter or a tantrum. But never, ever a declaration of love.

“But… what about your beloved?”

Marinette broke away from him. “Don't you get it? He's you!”

The surprises came too quickly for the poor young man. “Me?”

“Isn't that obvious?” Marinette almost screamed when she pointed with a sweeping movement at her walls, wallpapered with his portrait.

“You told me you were just a fan of the label!”

“And you believed that?”

They looked at each other. And then they burst out laughing.

“Oh, God! I've _turned you down_ so many times!”

“I was so jealous of _myself_!”

They sat down on her bed.

Marinette snuggled up to his shoulder. “Hm, _mon minou_ , now you have your lady with you. What are you gonna do now?”

“Something I've only ever dreamed of”

He pulled her into his lap, a hand on her hip. He gently laid the other one on her cheek and led her face to his. Marinette's eyes first grew big, then closed before their lips met.

It was a tender, gentle, cautious kiss with which their lips asked for more. And when they found their partner so incredibly willing, the kiss quickly became more intense. Their lips opened and their tongues dared their first, slightly fumbling, dance.

“Oh, for the love of cheese! That sight on an empty stomach!”

“Shut up! It's sooo romantic!”

“Won't stay romantic for long if past incarnations are an indication…

“Plagg!” Tikki shouted outraged.

“Plagg!” Adrien shouted, blushing.

“Tikki!” Marinette shouted, embarrassedly.

“What? Don't pretend! As if it's not obvious that your libido is coming to the boil! Both of yours are! But without me! Where's the kitchen?” The Kwami disappeared through the floor.

“Wait for me, Plagg!” Tikki shouted. “I'm so happy for you,” she chirped to Adrien and Marinette. “Not only for you, but also for us. Plagg is not only my protector, but also… the love of my life is probably the most fitting, even if mere mortal words could never do justice to what we feel for each other. He's been at my side for aeons, for us, hours and days, even years are just blinks of an eye in our existence and yet it always seems like an eternity to me until a Ladybug and her Black Cat come together in this way and we're finally reunited!” She disappeared radiantly beaming through the floor.

 

Adrien didn't lose any time and pulled Marinette back into the kiss that the two Kwamis had so rudely interrupted.

A thought occurred to him. “Your parents?”

“Are… visiting… relatives for two days.”

“How convenient…”

“But Monsieur Agreste, what do you have on your mind? You don't have any lewd thoughts, do you,” she teased him.

“How could thoughts of the love with which I want to cover my lady's body be unclean? No truly loving God can have anything against the union of man and woman if it is done out of pure sincere devotion…” His hand wandered from her cheek across her neck down to her cloth-covered breasts.

“Monsieur A-Agreste…” purred Marinette.

“Please… Adrien”

“Adrien” She melted in his arms.

Finally, for the first time, they really broke away from each other again.

Marinette seemed nervous.

“What's the matter, Bugaboo? Didn't you like it?”

“Yes… I… I want more, but I… Do you feel rushed?”

“M'lady, I've been longing for you for so long now, all that may happen tonight is more than I dared to hope.”

She blushed. “Then how about we let our… feelings… desires run free?”

“As long as we make clear what we're not comfortable with… yes.”

“Good, ‘cause I don’t think I could stop now!”

She wanted to jump Adrien again, but he kept her at a distance, smiling embarrassedly.” I think I should take a shower first, m'lady, before you devour me!”

Marinette grinned and jumped up. “Me first!”

“How about we share?”

The thought made her a little uncomfortable. She preferred to become familiar with Adrien's body in a different, more relaxed way.

“Maybe later,” she promised with a wink and opened the trap door.

“Postponed is not abandoned, M'lady,” he pondered after she had disappeared. _Man, lucki_ _ly_ _her_ _parents are- shit,_ my _dad!_ He grabbed his cell phone.

“Come on, pick up! Father? Oh hi Nathalie… Yes, I'm fine. Yeah, I should have been home by now… I'm at Nino's, he invited me to spend the night, may I- Oh, please! I've been such a _good boy_ the last few weeks! Yeah, I'll see that I get something to eat. So I'll become big and strong… Yeah… Yeah… Yeah, I'll be home tomorrow night. Yeah… Give Father my love, bye!” Relieved, he threw his cell phone on the bedside table. _And my lady's_ _luck_ _is_ _still_ _with me… And now to us,_ _Mari…_

Refreshed by the shower and wrapped in a pink towelling bathrobe, Marinette entered her room where her heart almost stopped at the sight which was presented to her.

Adrien lay unabashedly naked in her bed on his side, propped on an elbow, one leg bent upright, the other lying, so that she was granted an unhindered view of his member, and smiled seductively at her with a rose between his lips. Where'd he get that? And his… was already… so big…

He casually swung his legs out of bed and strolled over to her.

She couldn't take her eyes off his bobbing appendage at all. _Like a divining rod. And between her thighs gathered the moisture that_ _it_ _was looking for…_

Then he stood in front of her. Adrien took the rose from his lips, stroking the lapel of her bathrobe so close to her breast with one of his long, skilful fingers. She swallowed nervously.

“The queen of flowers for my queen of the night,” he whispered seductively and put the rose in her breast pocket. Then he pushed himself past her and climbed through the trap door.

Marinette's knees almost gave way. _Pull yourself together! You have not even started to_ _do_ _what you’_ _re longing for_ _and you are about to faint_ _already_ _!_ an inner voice hissed.

_But he's so… naked! And his finger… and the rose!_

_Girl, hopefully you'll_ _experience_ _more of him than that, so get a grip._ _He’s good, can’t argue with that_ , _but you_ _can_ _use your feminine charms just as well._ _You've fantasized about it enough times. Now, you better think fast_ _how_ _you want to_ _greet_ _him._ _Standing stiff in the middle of the room_ _certainly won’t do_ _!_

Marinette agreed with this for a change helpful part of her brain. She wanted Adrien to be able to barely hold on to his desire when he saw her, not that this was not _already_ the case. But it shouldn't seem artificial either. She took the bathrobe off her shoulders and dropped it to the ground. Maybe an imitation of his pose…

She lay down on the bed and tried different postures.

Eventually she decided to lie on her side, her thighs closed, but one slightly behind the other, to give Adrien a deeper insight at her vulva. For a moment she thought about dimming the light, but then she wanted Adrien to see her in all of her glory. She was literally trembling with anticipation.

Finally, after long, anxious minutes, he came up again. He looked like a young god, his skin still slightly shiny, and his hair, otherwise neatly styled, stood cheekily off in damp strands. At that moment the resemblance to Chat Noir could not be overlooked.

“Have you missed me yet, Bugab-” He faltered as he saw her lying there and stopped a few steps away from her bed, embracing her sight.

Marinette rejoiced inwardly at his reaction. She waited for a handful of heartbeats, then straightened herself up smoothly, slowly and very consciously to give him an idea of the weight of her breasts through the movement of her upper body and the shifting of them. “Come to bed, Adrien…” she said promisingly, reaching out with a hand.

 

He had to blink a few times before he was confident enough to trust his movements again. With forced measured steps he came towards her and finally sat down on the bed, next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, greeting Adrien with a hungry kiss, laying down on the mattress and pulling him with her. He knelt between her legs and let his hands slide from her shoulder to her breasts. He had noticed that his lady… had become more feminine, it was hard not to, with that skin-tight bodysuit of hers, but to _see_ the change now, to _feel_ it… They were not huge, but too big to take all of it in his hand and therefore so wonderfully _big_ for his teenage brain. Nervously, he began to squeeze them.

Marinette pulled a face.

Adrien flinched back as if he had burned himself. “Sorry!”

“It's all right,” she reassured him, taking a hand off his shoulders and laying it on his. “You can grope them, just don't pinch the skin. Take the whole hand, not just the fingers” She took his hand with hers and showed him what she meant. “You _can_ pinch these. Gently,” she mischievously added, leading his fingers to her stiff nipples.

He began anew, but Marinette now clearly felt his nervousness, his exaggerated caution, which kept him from fully enjoying her body. She put one hand on his cheek and stroked him with her thumb. He leaned into her touch, relaxing a little.

“Adrien, look at me,” she said with a smile.

His gaze met hers.

“You fantasized about this, right?”

He nodded because he didn't trust his voice right now.

“In your imagination, did I enjoy what you did?”

More nodding.

“Do I differ so much from your imagination?”

“You are-” He cleared his throat. “More than I dared to dream…”

“Adrien…”she threatened slightly.

“No…”

“Then do what you've only dreamed of. When in doubt, just be… more tender.”

He nodded determinedly, and when he resumed his efforts, she could almost grasp his newly won self-confidence with her hands.

He gently stroked both breasts, the large dark pink areolae, the small upright buds. While one hand massaged one of her breasts as she had shown it to him, he bent down to the other and kissed it on the tip. His tongue rushed out and he licked over the goose-pimpled areola before sucking as much as he could into his mouth, his tongue playing with its hard pebble.

There were some things Marinet's brain simply couldn't compute. Adrien Agreste, who pampered her breasts with passionate love, was currently at the top of the list. She froze. Total blue screen of death.

Adrien raised his head when he noticed it. “Is everything okay, Mari?” he asked anxiously.

 _Marinette.exe is rebooting…”_ Hu? Uh, yes, just…” She turned bright red. “You… are… Adrien…

“At least the last time I checked," he laughed insecurely.

“Could you maybe,” she mumbled, embarrassed, ”be Chat Noir?”

He tilted his head. What was that supposed to mean? Suddenly it clicked in his head. The posters. Marinette's clumsiness, her inability to get a straight sentence out in his presence…

He gently stroked her cheek. She immediately missed his hand on her chest.

“Adrien's good enough for you to cuddle with, but Chat is allowed to really caress you, huh?” he teased her.

“Forget it.” Slightly angry, she turned her head to the side.

“Would you feel more at ease if I were him?”

Marinette nodded, happy that he seemed to understand.

“For you, Buginette, I'm anybody you want.” He kissed her gently. “Only, how's that supposed to work? My costume isn't exactly designed for this kind of activity. Besides, I definitely don't want to have to explain _that_ to Plagg…”

She hadn't considered that; she briefly thought about it. “Wait a minute…” She jumped out of bed and hurried to her desk.

Adrien couldn't help but admire her backside. The flexing of her muscles in her lithe shoulders, the powerful, certainly very flexible back, the round, firm butt cheeks, the muscular thighs, the fleshy outer labia which flashed between them as she bent over to search the drawers and which he could barely await to explore-

“Found it!” Marinette ripped him from his thoughts. She returned to him – her full, bouncing breasts – and pressed something into his hands. It was an imitation of his Chat Noir mask.

“I wore it in the music video back then…”

“And you kept it all this time? Bugaboo, I didn't know you cared!”

“Oh, shut up, you silly kitty!” she laughed.

He pulled it over his face. It was a bit tight as the mask was intended for Marinette, but not really uncomfortable.

“Where were we, M'Lady?” he purred.

Blushing, Marinette sank back into bed. “You were just about to… pamper me.“

“Yes. Yes, I was.” With a dangerous grin that made her heart beat faster, he knelt between her legs and bent down again to her breasts, her chest involuntarily raising a little towards him expectantly.

“ _Minouuu_ …” she whimpered with relish as he picked up where he left off.

After a few wonderful minutes Adrien decided that his lady was ready for him to go deeper. He kissed his way down the valley between her gorgeous breasts, tickled her ribs, coaxing such wonderful giggles out of his beloved, drew a wet trail of kisses over her slightly curved, toned belly, until he finally pressed a wet smack on her tender, prominent mons . Marinette squealed and opened her thighs a little further.

Adrien leaned back a little and took the time to burn the sight of her down there into his memory just as he had done with her upper body. She was completely shaved, except for a thin strip of fine hairs just above the cleft of her vulva. The colouring of her labia was a delightful brown tone, an enticing contrast to her otherwise creamy white complexion and, as he had expected from his (apparently not so) innocent lady, the swollen lips when closed concealed all the promises behind them, and between them it shimmered treacherously moist.

Marinette's legs twitched as if she wanted to hide her treasure from his gaze, but when Adrien lovingly caressed her thighs, she relaxed once more.

He bent down, stroked her labia, and repeatedly moistened his fingertips at the narrow, inexhaustible, and rapidly growing source of her wetness as he listened to the whimpering testimonies of his loved ones’ lust. Then he pushed his slippery thumbs and index fingers into the slit and parted her fleshy lips. “You're beautiful,” he whispered breathlessly.

Panting, Marinette threw her head violently on the pillow as Adrien exposed her glistening pink interior, his breath hitting her tender folds. She stifled a scream with her knuckles as he dragged his incredibly hot, wet tongue across her entire vagina all the way up to her mons. Her breath came in gasps and she sobbed with pleasure and disappointment as he looked up at her instead of continuing. Confused, she propped herself up on her elbows.

“Don't do this, Marinette,” he lovingly chided her. “I want to hear the sounds you make loud and clear. Every – little – bit.” With the last three words, he tapped on her swollen clitoris, which was boldly protruding from under its hood, accompanied by her high and – as per Chat’s request – undamped screams. Trembling, she sank back into bed.

“Good girl,” he praised her. He just couldn't resist. “And good girls get rewarded.” He first licked over her outer labia, then the thin inner ones, before his mouth pressed against her whole vulva, pushing his tongue into her, moving here, prodding there, to the music of Marinette's ever more lustful screams.

“You know”, he mumbled against her moist folds, “Adrien would love your wet pussy!”

“No,” she whimpered, “Adrien wouldn’t… would never… he's too innocent!"

He chuckled quietly into her. “You'd be amazed… how dirty… his imagination is!”

“Stop it! Don't talk like that about… mmmh… my beloved!”

Just when she thought it couldn't get any more intense, his lips wandered higher. His tongue skilfully pushed the hood further back from her clit and he sucked it pleasurably into his mouth, where the swollen bundle of nerves was now helplessly at the mercy of the caresses of his tongue. At the same time, first one and then a second finger penetrated her contracting love tunnel.

It was just too much for the poor girl. Her vocabulary was reduced to “Oh,” “God,” and “Chaton,” not only but largely in that order, interrupted only by the need to breathe and the occasional sobbing cries.

Adrien's fingers could go deeper than expected, but he wasn't really surprised. He had read enough teenage magazines and web sites in his search for any information that made his first time less embarrassing than for the average teen – preferably with a certain lady in red – to know that it had been almost inevitable that Marinette's hymen would rupture, with all the physical activity involved in fighting evil.

What he could _not_ know was that another reason for this effortlessness was Marinette’s habit of breathing a little more life into her fantasies about him with the handle of a hairbrush.

When he heard how much Marinette enjoyed his finger exercises, it occurred to him to try something else he had heard so much about.

He turned his fingers inside her around – which elicited a high, pleased squeak – and bent them in a come-hither motion towards her pubic bone. When he didn't get the desired result, Adrien didn’t give up, but moved them slowly back and forth, until he found the spot – a high-pitched cry came from Marinette, her back arching off the mattress – he searched for.

 

Marinette thought she had to die of ecstasy. _Adrien knew… he knew… he…_ Her thoughts finally lost context. Her hands, which had so far massaged her breasts, rushed down and wove themselves into Adrien's hair to make him understand that he shouldn’t _dare_ to stop now. A little bit of self-control prevented her from bucking her hips all too forcefully into his face, because that would certainly be a pleasant conversation: _I'm sorry, Monsieur Agreste, that you have to postpone the photo shoots because I broke your son's nose when he_ _ate me out_ _and gave me the most_ _mind-blowing_ _orgasm…_ She could barely contain a giggle, but then she lost herself again in another wave of pleasure. She screamed and bucked, acting like possessed, as wave after wave of her climax turned her body into an unrestrainedly twitching bundle of femininity. She barely registered her juices squirting out of her, Adrien's tongue licking them up with relish and continuing to draw out even more, with great success.

Finally, it was too much. She fell back into the pillows, drained and exhausted. Powerless, she tried to push Adrien's head away from her oversensitive pussy. Fortunately, he understood immediately and with one last loving pat on her folds which sent another jolt through her body, he let go of her.

When she opened her eyes, she instantly regretted it. Her juices were dripping from Adrien’s mouth and chin. Oh, God, she had squirted so much… She wished she could sink into the ground in shame. Embarrassed, she slapped her hands over her face. The mattress moved as Adrien left the middle of her thighs and sat down beside her.

Marinette let him take her in his arms, her face still hidden.

“You taste wonderful,” he mumbled in her ear.

She gave off a distraught whimper.

“Hey, don’t get upset,” he gently calmed her down. “Mari, look at me!” He lovingly pulled her hands from her face.

Face bright red, she looked up to him. His eyes sparkled with joy. “You're… all wet,” she stammered.

“Mhm. And you _were_ all wet” He looked punchable smug. “That was a satisfying effort, don't you think?”

She giggled squeakily. “Mhm.”

Without thinking, she kissed him deeply. She tasted herself on his lips, in his mouth and that triggered something primal in her, a feeling of possessiveness. She had marked him with her taste, her smell, now he belonged to her and only her. The kiss became more intense, more hungry. Just like she could hardly wait to be marked by him, to be made his…

After a few minutes, they let go each other.

“I'll be right back,” he promised, kissing her on the cheek and getting out of bed.

She used the time to freshen herself up and placed a few condoms on the bedside table so she wouldn't have to look for them later. _Just in case_ , Alya had said smiling when she had given them to her.

When he came back after a short amount of time, he had two bottles of lemonade with him.

“You have to drink something, you lost a lot of liquid,” Adrien teased. His heart beat faster as he recognized the foil packs from the corner of his eye.

“Silly Kitty,” she grinned, but still reached for the bottle offered and took a few greedy gulps. _Orgasms_ _make you thirsty, who would have thought…_

“There was no trace of our Kwamis downstairs, but the fridge looks like a battlefield…”

“I'll take care of it tomorrow.”

He lay down with her again and they began to kiss and caress each other until Marinette with certain touches made it clear that she was ready for further experiences.

“Roll on your stomach, Buginette,” Adrien asked.

“What are you up to, Kitty?” she inquired, obeying.

“I want your lovely back to get the same attention as the front.”

“Oh, _minou_!” She shivered comfortably as he gently stroked her back, kneaded her lean muscles lightly, wandered down her spine with tickling kisses, finally caressing her bottom and thighs with tender hands. A damp spot began to form under her.

“ _Minouuu_ , please…”

“In a moment,” he whispered throatily into her ear. The hairs in her neck bristled in excitement. Gently he pulled her on all fours, like in trance she let it happen. His hands softly stroked over her slightly dangling breasts, ensuring that her buds grew erect with anticipation.

Adrien quickly grabbed a condom, opened it and rolled it over his almost painfully stiff member. Plagg had remarked that he could join the Armée francaise with how often he practised ‘assembling’ his cannon, but now the experience proved invaluable in saving time.

“Mi-Minou…?” asked Marinette, her voice trembling with excitement as he bent over her, kneeling behind her, one hand resting next to her on the mattress while the other drew his cock along her labia.

“I love you, Marinette,” he whispered affectionately, then he slowly, tenderly penetrated her.

She gasped. He stretched her, so wide, much wider than her fingers or her brush had ever done. It didn't hurt, but the unusual sensation was a little bit unpleasant for her. Her muscles convulsed, to welcome or to reject the intruder she couldn’t say. He kept going deeper, deeper than she had expected, until finally his hips pressed against her bottom. She threw her head back, moaning. “Ha-have you…”

“Of course, M'Lady”

“Ooh, you Sneaky Kitty!”

Then he began to move, cautiously. It was incredible. It was different than she had imagined, but at the same time so much more. She felt so… full, there was no other word for it. It was so intense, she was surprised by how warm his cock was, almost hot. She barely noticed the condom, all she felt was his cock, the rubbing, surprisingly near at her entrance, but also so deep inside, his hand on her bosom, her bottom, supporting himself again and again so that she didn't have to carry all his weight all the time.

I'm a good girl,” she whimpered, unable to banish the arousal from her voice. “I should lose my virginity lying on my back, as it is befitting for a lady…”

Adrien grinned. Who would have thought that Marinette Dupain-Cheng could be so naughty…

He brought his lips to her ear. “Then,” he groaned, anxious, as hard as it was for him, to hold on to himself, “you should have given your innocence to Adrien Agreste and not to a stray tomcat!”

She put a hand around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. “Nice try, Pretty Kitty. You're too spick and span for a stray, and way too well trained,” she managed to get out between squeaks.

“I'm wild at heart,” he growled and pushed a little harder into her, while at the same time digging his teeth slightly into her neck. A cry of pleasure escaped her throat.

She had always thought from the descriptions that doggy (more like cat) style was a rather impersonal position, without the ability to look her beloved in the eyes or to embrace him, completely unsuitable for her first time. But her _chaton_ had surprised her; it was wonderful. His face was next to hers, she could exchange glances with him, his arm was wrapped around her middle, hands wandering to her breasts or between her legs, his breath tickled her ear, and his upper body pressed deliciously against her back. It was so incredibly intense that the blood was rushing in her ears.

Chats thrusts soon became more rhythmic, faster, more forceful. Marinette got lost in this marvellous beat of love, pressing her breasts into his greedy hands, stealing intimate kisses from his lips and answering his breathless declarations of love with her own.

Adrien thought he was in heaven. Sure, it had been a risk, but his Chat Noir persona had gained the upper hand for a moment and so he took his lady from behind. However, he was surprised at how Marinette was completely absorbed in it.

He had expected to have to get her used to it with reassuring words, or in the worst case to finally break it off, but the fact that she was so… wildly bucking, so absolutely impudently bending into his hands, expressing her joy unmistakably, it was unbelievable. _Still waters_ _run_ _deep after all…_

However, her pleasure made it increasingly difficult to control himself. His peak was approaching rapidly, he didn't know how long he could hold it back, she was so tight, so warm, so wet, his legs were already trembling… No, it wasn't _his_ thighs that were trembling…

“M-Mari?”

“Don't… stop… so… close!”

Involuntarily, it was a load of his mind. He wrapped both arms around her, pressed two fingers against her clit and when she cried out her climax like a cat in heat, her juices gushing at his groin, her vaginal muscles pulling his member deeper, literally wringing it out, he could finally let himself go. He bucked into her a couple of times, eliciting such delightfully high-pitched screams from her throat that the flames of his lust were stoked even more, and so violently came into the condom that he feared it would be torn apart by his shots.

Exhausted, he carefully dropped to his side, pulling the trembling body of his beloved with him; making sure they stayed united. He didn't want to give up this wonderful feeling of being inside her yet. He held one arm wrapped around her waist, his hand on her hip, the other on her chest, stroking and lovingly groping her breasts, snuggled closely to Marinette's body.

Still in the rush of their climaxes they kissed over her shoulder, but slowly became lazy.

“I came!” she giggled beamingly.

“I felt… and heard it” He kissed her tenderly on the neck, throat, shoulders, just all the naked skin he could reach.

“ _Chaton_!” she squealed. “I came!” she repeated joyfully.

“What… kind of a boyfriend would I be… if I didn't make sure my lady got hers?”

“I came!” She kissed him greedily.

“Save a little enthusiasm for the next times!”

“More… times? You mean tonight?” She looked into his eyes, dark with lust, and found that she was not at all averse to this thought. “Oh, _Minouuu…”_

His cock slipped out of her with a wet squelch. Almost instantly she missed it inside of her.

Adrien tied the condom shut and threw it across the room into the trash bin next to the desk. “Yes! Three points!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “There would've been one next to the bed, you know?”

He gave her a smug smile. “Admit it, you're still impressed.”

“Yes, but not of that, _mon amour…”_ She rolled around to face him and wrapped her arms around him.

He lovingly sucked on a spot behind her ear, kissed her neck, slid deeper. Just as he was sucking on her nipple, his stomach was growling.

“Sorry, Kitty”, she giggled, “no milk for you!”

At that moment, her stomach also started to complain. They looked at each other burst out in snorting laughter.

“Looks like sex makes you hungry!”

“Mhm. But this time I won’t neglect my duties as a hostess!”

She swung her legs out of bed and went to the trapdoor. Knowing that his eyes were inevitably on her, she put a little more emphasis on the swing of her hips than usual.

Adrien stared for quite a while at the spot where she had disappeared. Then he fell into bed, tired. This girl would be the end of him… _Jackpot!_

He must have nodded off for a short time, because when Marinette shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes, a small table stood next to the bed and on it a tray with all kinds of baked delicacies and various sweet spreads. Marinette, with a view to future intimacies that night, had possessed the presence of mind to leave out the hearty.

So they were both ravenously hungry for fresh croissants, Danish pastry particles and the like, fed each other, licked stained body parts of the other clean and did all the little crazy things that couples newly in love did.

As their caresses slowly became more intimate and he made efforts to make her happy again, Marinette pressed his shoulders onto the mattress instead.

“This time,” she purred, “I will serve you…” She reached for his erect member.

“You don't have to feel obligated to do anything, you know…”

Marinette looked at him. In spite of the mask, the desire to not urge her to do anything, not even unconsciously, was clearly written in his face. Her heart swelled a little.

“But maybe,” she drew a finger over the tip of his nose, “I want to spoil my sweet kitty rotten!” She bit him lovingly in the ear and he bucked gasping in her hand. “After all, he was such a _good boy_ today!”

The young superheroine kissed his nose, his lips, his chin, traveled down his toned body with tender wet smacks, as he had done earlier that evening with her, until she finally sat down between his thighs.

She had no reference material other than the usual pictures, but it was so big to her eyes that she could hardly believe all of it had been inside her. Gently she pulled back the foreskin completely, exposing his glans from whose slit the first drops of precum were already beading. She took it carefully in her hand, it was so warm, almost hot, and so hard, but at the same time surprisingly soft. Like steel, thickly wrapped in silk. Hesitantly, she stroked him in at a leisurely pace as she searched his face for any sign of discomfort.

Adrien wondered if a healthy fifteen-year-old could have a heart attack, because that's how he felt at the moment. Throughout the evening Marinette's touches had been limited only to a few curious, feather-light strokes, but now that she had taken him fully into her slender hand… Panting, he bucked into her loose grip, tried to increase the friction, but it didn't work… He had to…

He managed barely to muster enough willpower to sit up.

“Is something wrong?” Marinette asked worriedly.

“No, it's just…”, he put his hand on hers, “You can grip it firmer…”

“Like this maybe?” She gave it a few testing strokes.

Adrien groaned loudly and fell back overwhelmed. His lady giggled and now performed firm, slow movements along his length, with this flick of the wrist that made him see stars. “Oh God, Mariii…”

She didn't want to be a tease after he had taken care of her needs so thoroughly, so she leaned forward and lovingly kissed the purple head. Adrien was now clearly whimpering. She smiled flattered and licked his shaft up and down with her tongue, covering it in her saliva and even gave his testicles a careful lick. Then she slowly put it in her mouth.

Not only boys who wanted their partner to treasure fondly their first time were worried about their performance. There were certain things that girls were just as insecure about; and when Alya confessed to Marinette the things she and Nino had already experienced together, she was torn between curiosity and TMI. Curiosity (and the desire to satisfy her future partner, preferably Adrien) prevailed. And so it came to pass that Alya, with the help of a ‘lifelike’ dildo, which her sister had provided for her without responding to the unusual request with more than just a raised brow, introduced Marinette to the basics of a blowjob. From then on Marinette made sure to keep it well hidden, practising almost every night in secret. She was sure Adrien would get an aneurysm if he ever found out. Not that that would still matter then, because she’d already died of shame long ago…

Putting a real, living, warm, twitching penis in her mouth, however, was something different as she found out. She had to hold him tighter and above all had to be very careful with her teeth. Where a rubber penis simply accepted occasional slips of her jaw, Adrien was certainly not so forgiving.

Slowly she continued to push her mouth down the whole length of his cock, slightly shuddering as she felt the firm, hot texture rubbing over the inside of her mouth before carefully pushing it into her throat to welcome even the last few inches, and only stopped when her soft lips reached the root of his gorgeous shaft.

It was a sheer incredible revelation for Adrien to feel the silky head of his cock slip between Marinette’s lips as she took it in her mouth; her wet tongue, which kept licking along his shaft, and even her teeth, which occasionally unintentionally scraped lightly along his shaft, felt great. The raven-haired beauty let his length glide through her lips at an agonizingly slow pace…

Marinette stretched her body, laying down on her stomach. She took his member at the base in both hands – the palms of her hands forming a slight cradle for his testicles – while she laid her forearms on his thighs.

Slowly she lifted her head from Adrien's manhood until only the swollen tip remained within her burning cavern and then repeated the motion of consuming his entire shaft. Up and down the girl slowly lowered and raised her head on her boyfriend's cock, rolling her tongue continuously against the hard flesh as she engulfed him; allowing each part to slide into her hot mouth and even down her tight throat before slowly raising her head. And then, she slowly started to speed up, increasing her pace with each stroke until she was bobbing her head up and down in a fast rhythm while keeping her full wet lips tightly closed around his shaft.

 _Oh… Lord…_ _Almighty_ _!_ , Adrien thought. Now he was reduced to a moaning, begging mass, barely able to grasp a clear thought as he basked in the pool of ecstasy Marinette had plunged him into. The incredible way she was massaging his length with her mouth made him feel like the tip of his member was going to burst and he was sure that if she kept this up much longer he would be unable to stop himself from pumping his seed down that marvellous throat of hers.

Hearing her magical lover groan and whimper, clearly enjoying her ministrations, Marinette couldn't help but moan herself as she grew more aroused by the minute; the deep, pleasure filled vocalizations sending shivers through his shaft. However, this caused Adrien to almost skull-fuck her to death as he began bucking his hips wildly, releasing a series of high-pitched moans from his lips.

 

Gasping for breath, Marinette quickly pulled of his cock and coughed violently. She propped herself onto one hand once she was able to breathe again and wiped her lips with the back of her hand before shooting her dazed lover an angry look.

“Damn it, Adrien, you could have choked me…” But realizing that he wasn't paying more attention to her at the moment than the posters in her room, a mischievous smile spread across her lips and she forgot her anger momentarily.

She returned to her previous position and waited until he had gathered enough sense to look at her.

“So-so… I'm so sorry!” he stammered.

Still slyly but innocently smiling, she asked sweetly, ”Did you like that, _chaton_?” Knowing the answer already, she didn't wait for his reply, but pressed a hand firmly on his hip, lowering her mouth back onto his straining length while keeping her bluebell eyes uninterruptedly trained on his emerald green ones as she did so.

Adrien whimpered as she gently stroked his tender balls with her free hand.

 _My God, where_ _learned she that_ _?_ he wondered when Marinette's delicate fingers closed around his testicles and massaged them in ways that made his head spin as her mouth returned to his almost painfully hard cock; teasing the burning head with her tongue as she slowly took him back into her constricting throat. And then he felt her moan again, causing him to buck his hips again as the wonderful vibrations reverberated all along his shaft, damn near driving him mad with lust while edging him ever closer to his peak. He wanted to watch her head bobbing up and down on his dick so badly, to see his hard shaft disappearing and reappearing between her soft, full lips; but she was too amazing and his eyes were shut tightly as he pressed his head desperately against the pillow.

“Mmmmmmmm, mmmmmmmm, mmmmm”, moaned Marinette around Adrien's length, keeping a strong grip on his hip to prevent him from bucking too much.

She felt that her lover was rapidly approaching his release, and so she accelerated her rhythm again, sucking on his member with all the strength she could muster while her head bobbed up and down faster and faster.

Adrien was enraptured; her velvety mouth was almost too much to bear, her lashing tongue certainly didn’t contribute much to his self-control and to top things of, her heavenly throat nearly made him come every time he was plunged into her depths. He knew he was on the edge, but he desperately clung to the fringes of his sanity, trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible, the pleasure too exquisite to be carelessly shortened; and so he was determined to enjoy every second.

But Adrien was still a boy smack-dab in the middle of puberty, and so one last throaty moan of Marinette was enough to push him over the brink.

It surprised Marinette only a little when the first shot of his seed ran down her throat. Adrien's increasingly violent moaning and bucking, the swelling of his head and the twitching of his shaft were enough warning. She pulled it out of her throat so that the following spurts poured into her mouth; the amount was not overwhelming as he had already come into her once this night. She suckled on him tenderly to make sure he gave her every last drop, then she released him with a soft pop. She let his seed melt a little on her tongue; the taste was unfamiliar, but not unpleasant. It tasted sweet, salty, a little bit bitter, like this English orange jam, and very much like Adrien. She came to the conclusion that she would spoil him first in this way in future encounters. Firstly, he would be able to last longer during the main event afterwards, secondly because then she could harvest the most of it.

She sat up and leaned over him, wanted to kiss him before she remembered Alya's advice that most boys were reluctant to taste their own cum. She shrugged inwardly, took a sip from her lemonade bottle and rinsed her mouth with it, cleansing it of the last remnants of his seed.

Then she snuggled up on Adrien's side and lovingly kissed him on the cheek.

Adrien, however, was too dazed to react properly, and instead was fascinated by the many little Miraculous’ who swarmed before his eyes, all the while basking in the afterglow of the indescribable climax his lady had bestowed upon him.

“That… was… incredible,” he finally brought out breathlessly.

“Sooo… so you could call my performance… satisfying?” shot Marinette his words right back at him.

He beamed happily at her. “Oooh, cheeky. I like that!” He pressed a wet kiss on her forehead.

“Don't! Down, Kitty!” she giggled.

“May Adrien have you in his arms again?” he murmured in her ear.

“That would be nice,” she whispered, still slightly embarrassed.

He took off the mask, reached over her and put it on the nightstand.

Then he pulled Marinette tightly against his body. “I love you,” he whispered.

She lovingly laid her hands on his chest. “I love you, too.”

She yawned. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“No problem at all. It was a long night” He also couldn’t suppress a yawn.

“So, no more action?”

He swallowed. On the one hand he didn't want to disappoint his lady, but on the other hand he was so terribly tired… “I'm afraid not.”

“Good.” She seemed relieved. “I mean, it was beautiful and simply... incredible, but… I'm really done…”

“Mmm,” he hummed in agreement. “We still have tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And the day after that…”

“So, Mr. Agreste, what makes you think that my dear _p_ _apa_ would allow my male acquaintances to spend the night in my bed?";

“Adrien Agreste may not be allowed,” he grinned at her. “But Chat Noir had always found his way into the bedchamber of a fair maiden!”

Marinette laughed. “My sneaky Kitty!” She snuggled up to his chest and closed her eyes.

“Shouldn't we be getting ready for bed? Brush our teeth and all that?”

“You're such a house cat,” she mumbled, but had to admit that he was right.

And so they got out of bed one last time, hurriedly cleared away the remains of their dinner and rushed through their evening toilet, before they crawled back into bed dressed only in boxer shorts respectively thong and sank into a deep slumber, entwined tightly with each other.

 

Unbeknownst to our lovers, the two Kwamis had built themselves a love nest out of a blanket in the deck chair on the terrace. Plagg lay with his hands crossed behind his head against a crease, while Tikki had cuddled up to his chest human-style. He drew pleasurably on a projection of a cigarette. Around them lay cheese and cake crumbs.

“Do you think we should tell them that their pleasure flows through us?”

“Plagg, don't you dare!” squeaked Tikki warningly. “The last time you did this, Ladybug and Black Cat gave a certain Freud a nervous breakdown!”

“Yes, and it was hilarious!”

“Plagg, I'm warning you!”

“Okay, okay, sugarcube!”

“Was it good for you, too?” he asked after a minute.

Tikki closed her eyes and reached with her mind out into the starry sky. There… no, there! Right on the edge of the galaxy… a new sun, still a little weak, but they had all been that once; and three, four…five planets that were slowly forming…

“It was… satisfying,” she murmured contentedly.

“But still not as good as that one time, huh?”

“It's too soon to tell… But I don't think so, no.”

“If only I knew what was so decisive at the time…”

“Don't worry, dear, maybe this happens only once in a lifetime. Maybe we can do it again. And until then, this will definitely remain my favourite world.”

“Your best creation,” he agreed.

“ _Our_ best creation,” she tenderly corrected him. And although Kwamis were actually above earthly needs like sleep, they did it after their human companions…

 

Still half asleep, Marinette lolled, searching for her wonderful source of physical and psychological warmth. Confused when she couldn't find him, she woke up blinking. The space next to her in her bed was considerably lacking Adrien. Involuntarily she pulled her legs towards her body and embraced her knees. For a moment, the irrational fear that she might have been just a one-night stand for him washed over her. Then she heard a commotion under the open trap door, and shortly after that her kitten appeared with a fully loaded breakfast tray. The smell of fresh coffee went up her nose.

“I wonder how I should explain the looted pantry to my parents,” she said as she took the tray from him and put it on a chair next to the bed.

“You're still growing,” Adrien replied nonchalantly.

“Mhm.”

“Well, what do you feel like taste-testing first?" he asked and rubbed his hands, full of glee.

“If you ask me, _chaton_ ” Her voice was a throaty purr and Adrien turned to her in surprise. “I'm just feeling a hunger of a different kind.” She pulled her panties down her legs, deliberately dropping them to the ground and opening her thighs lasciviously.

Adrien's eyes grew big and he swallowed dryly.

“I think you still owe me the act of love befitting a lady, Monsieur Agreste.” She stretched out her hand invitingly.

Adrien hurried to slip out of his boxer shorts. He crawled into the bed and let Marinette pull him over her.

“Please, Adrien, M'lady, when we’re so intimate…” He nibbled on her ear.

She suppressed a giggle. “All right… Adrien.”

He fumbled around blindly on the bedside table, searching for a condom, unable to take his eyes off her.

“Adrien, don't tease me. I need you, please…”

It was the absolutely most erotic thing, he realized, when a woman gave her permission. He took her wrists and pushed them over her head down onto the pillow. “Hold them there,” he growled. Aroused with every fiber of her being, she obeyed. With one hand he put his cock between her labia, grabbed her hips and slid slowly into her. She was already so enticingly wet and he had to make every effort to prevent himself from ravishing her completely. An embarrassingly small part of himself managed to rein him in as he penetrated her – until she wrapped her legs around him, dug her heels into his lower back and pressed him deeper into herself. After that, he didn't even try once more.

Marinette moaned throatily. She had already almost forgotten how good it felt having him buried in her, how in an incredibly primal way it was just _right_ that he was inside of her. She took him into the powerful scissors of her thighs, showed him that she wanted him deeper, as deep as he could go, that he didn’t need to hold back, shouldn’t hold back. The position of her arms made her feel defenceless, she became so incredibly aware of her nudity, and that in turn seemed to increase the sensitivity of her body tenfold as his greedy hands glided over her heated skin, to her breasts, her bottom, everything that promised a little resistance to which he could anchor himself in order to push into her, while at the same time he kept leaning on his forearms so as not to bury her underneath his frame.

But she wasn't a weak girl and he wasn't that much taller and heavier than she was; and when the sensations became too strong to just lie still, she slung her arms around his neck and pulled him down demandingly.

Their lips sucked hungrily at each other, their breath becoming one as their bodies moved to the same rhythm. She threw her head back, offered him her throat, gave herself to him; Adrien kissed her neck, dug his teeth slightly into the tender skin and marked her as His.

He bent his head down and kissed her breasts, which rubbed so beautifully over his upper body. He came up again, kissed her swollen lips and held her head in both hands.

“Are you…” he gasped.

Marinette's tense neck muscles made it impossible for her to speak, so she just nodded.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her back under her arms and pushed into her with newly found frenzy. His groin pressed so wonderfully passively against her clit with every thrust and she felt her climax approaching rapidly. She dug her fingertips firmly into his shoulder blades, buried the face in his neck, sobbing and moaning unrestrainedly. “Please,” she whimpered, “Don't hold back! Don't hold back!”

That was definitely too much. Adrien bucked hard and deep into her and that again sent Marinette to her peak. For a few moments there was nothing else for them but his thrusting and her convulsing. Her pussy milked him, and his cock willingly gave. Trembling with lust and exhaustion, they held each other tightly for a long time until he finally rolled away from her carefully. Breathlessly panting they remained lying.

“That… that was…”

“Yes…”

Finally, Adrien propped himself up. He disposed of the condom and turned to his beloved, who gradually found her senses again.

“Breakfast?” he asked.

“Breakfast!”

Hungry as hell, they went for the tray. The coffee was already lukewarm, but neither of them could care less.

After their bellies were filled, they went to bed again. Marinette snuggled herself into Adrien's arm and he lay down on his side to better be able to caress her nude form. He gently stroked her breasts, her nipples, her belly, her thighs, not a single piece of skin remained untouched, although he took care not to make the touches too tempting and Marinette enjoyed this lazy, loving, in the best sense of the word natural handling of her naked body. They were simply too exhausted for another round of the devil’s tango.

“And now?” she asked after a while.

“What now?”

“What about us now?”

“I had the understanding,” he replied with pretend naivety, “That when a boy and a girl love each other very much, they become boyfriend and girlfr- ow,"; he exclaimed when she gave him a slap on the chest.

“You know exactly what I mean! Our parents, our friends…”

“There's no reason to keep it a secret from our friends, and all sorts of reasons not to. And our parents… yours already seem to like me, and my father… I don't think he'll mind”

“Even though I’m just…”

“What?”

“Just a baker's daughter?”

“First, you're the daughter of the best baker in Paris,” he smiled at her dreamily, “And second, I don't think he has any class pride. He lives in the twenty-first century you know, even if his manners are sometimes somewhat antiquated. After all, he only wanted me to grow up safe, he had nothing against you as friends.”

Marinette gave him a look.

“Nothing anymore after he got to know you. He wants me to be safe and he wants me to be happy,” Adrien tried to reassure her. “Even if he doesn't show it that way. And when he sees how happy I am with you...”

“Of course,” he added thoughtfully, “I suppose there will be regulations…”

“Regulations?” She sat up.

“Well, that I treat you like a lady – as if I'm not already doing that–, that I'm taking you out somewhere fancy, things like that. My father's a little old-fashioned that way. ‘Adrien’, he always says before important events, ‘What a real Agreste is, he treats every woman like a perfect gentleman. There's no excuse for rudeness! Don’t you dare to bring shame upon our house in that manner!’”

Marinette giggled. “Now I know to whom I owe certain peculiarities of my Kitty!”

Adrien gave her a mischievous grin. “And of course, my academic and other scores must not suffer from the insatiable desire of my girlfriend.”

She raised a brow. “So? Look who’s talking!” She pointed to a certain part of his anatomy that was very clearly craving attention.

Needless to say that Adrien didn't have the decency to blush.

“Luckily for you,” she mischievously added, “Your girlfriend's desire is _insatiable_.” She reached over him for a condom; when he wanted to sit up, she pushed him back into the mattress.

“Oh no,” she grinned wolfishly, “This time I'm in control!”

She gently rolled the condom over his erect cock.

“You always are, my lady!” he whimpered arousedly.

Marinette tilted her head. “Sweet. But no. I want to ride you, _minou_ , until you’re seeing stars!”

And here Adrien thought he couldn’t get any harder.

When she saw Adrien's thunderstruck expression on his face, she couldn't help but grin as she positioned herself; she knelt over his center before descending so low that his tip almost touched her dripping entrance. She waited until he had grasped enough sense to look at her, then she caught his gaze with her hungry eyes and gently guided him into herself.

“Oh… mmmh… my God!" she moaned as his wonderful cock slid inside her tight tunnel. No matter how many times she did it, he always seemed to stretch her like the first time. “Oooh…”

Before Adrien could stop himself, he thrust his hips up and drove his cock as deep as he could inside her.

Her eyes wide open, Marinette threw her head into her neck and a high-pitched, lustful cry fell from her lips. His hips came down again and she now sat powerless on him, his member embedded deep inside her and her pussy so wonderfully filled.

After a handful of heartbeats she regained her senses. She leaned over him, pressed her thighs firmly against him; she slowly raised her hips until only his tip was resting between her lips before she dropped down again.

She squeaked in ecstasy as every inch of his cock disappeared completely into her burning core. She wanted more and began to speed up her motions.

Caught in the splendid feeling of her silky soft walls and hypnotized by the captivating sight of Marinette riding him, the enchanting view of Marinette's ample breasts bouncing with every movement and the expression of utter lust on her face, Adrien could only lie beneath her.

Last night's experiences seemed to have awakened in her something he had never seen on her before, a wild girl who became more fiery the longer she rode him; she pierced her tight cavern on his erect cock with as much enthusiasm as she otherwise revealed for tailoring.

She sat up again, her hands wandered up her slender body and she began to massage her firm yet squishy mounds.

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, Adrien wouldn't have believed it. The sight of the otherwise so chaste and innocent Marinette as she moved on top of him was so incredible, so unbelievable, his hard cock plunging in her narrow depths again and again, while she mauled her big breasts and pinched her pink nipples…

Eventually she combed her hands wildly through her hair, bending her back and thusly presenting her breasts in all their splendour, her nipples hard peaks demanding attention.

Attention Adrien was all to eager to pay. He growled lustfully and hungrily as he lost control, suddenly sitting up and pulling her naked body close to his.

“Oh God, yes!” Marinette screamed as the angle of his penetration changed oh-so miraculously. She pressed him into the valley of her breasts, rubbed her sweat over his face just to pull his head back, admiring his glowing face and kissing her sweat unrestrainedly off of him before leading his mouth to her boobs.

He lunged at her buds, sucked them into his mouth; he had his teeth scraped over their sensitive areolae just to soothe the slightly sore skin with his tongue, flicking over the nipples as he did so, while the other breast was kneaded by a greedy hand.

Marinette came to the conclusion that this would become one of her favourite positions. She could ride Adrien, spoil him, and at the same time she offered him all her treasures to be caressed.

“Oh… Oh God… Adrien!” sobbed Marinette into his neck again and again, bobbing back and forth more and more erratically; waves of delicious ecstasy beginning to devour her body.

“Adrien… I… I…”

Her climax had sneaked up on her so quickly that she only noticed it when she was already in its clutches. Waves of burning passion blazed through her, causing her thighs to twitch even tighter around Adrien.

He looked up at her with starstruck fascination as she threw her head back and sent a well-known high-pitched cry to the gods before burying his face once more between her luscious breasts as her contracting inner walls made him pour himself into her again.

 

Marinette’s trembling limbs were no longer able to hold her upright and so she sank powerlessly to Adrien's chest where she listened to the slowly calming pounding of his heart.

Reluctantly, they separated from each other after some time. This time, however, Marinette's mobile, which loudly became noticeable, prevented their afterplay.

Sighing, she climbed out of the bed and answered. “God, what time is it? Ten o’clock already? Hello, Alya! Yes… yes… Yes, we…uh…I'll be there! What's that? No, I don't sound weird at all! Yeah, everything's fine! Yes, I'm coming! But I have to take a shower first, so in half an hour? Okay, bye!” She hung up.

“Alya wants to meet me at a café…”

“Oh, do you have to?”

Marinette laughed when she saw his slight pout. “Adrien, I can't give up my whole social life just to have sex with you. It's not that good you know!”

He smiled challengingly, cocking his head.

“Okay, it’s that good! But I still can't!”

“Can I come with you?”

“I intend to tell her that I have a boyfriend now, and it would be an advantage if that boyfriend showed up and made a good impression.”

“M'lady, it would be an honour." He drew her hands to his chest and smiled down at her. "What do you think about that shower together now?”

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. “Only if you behave yourself, _minou_! We have to be there in half an hour.”

 

Contrary to expectations, he really behaved, even though Marinette's breasts had probably never been so clean before in her life.

They arrived just after half an hour at the café, where Alya and Nino were already sitting outside at a table.

“Alya!”

“Marinette!”

“Nino!”

“Bro!”

The girls hugged each other while the two buddies fist-bumped.

“Yo, bro, where'd you disappear to yesterday?” Nino started after they all sat down. “Your old man's secretary called me yesterday evening asking about you. She thought you were staying at my place. Of course I didn't know anything about it, but I won't leave my bro hanging and so I lied to her! But now spit it out, for what did I put my head on the line for you?”

“Marinette, where were you yesterday? I have great pictures of Ladybug’s fight against Adonis, Chat Noir had gone absolutely bananas on that guy, you have to look at that, even Nora said that she has never seen anything like it! I was looking for you after the fight, nobody answered at your home…”

“Well… Nino, uh… I…” Adrien scratched his neck nervously.

Marinette grabbed his hand and slammed their intertwined hands with a determined expression on the table. “He was staying with me! As in ‘the night’!”

“Whoa, bro, for real?”

“Ehehe…”

Alya and Nino exchanged a look that said the two had only confirmed their suspicions.

“Why don't you guys go downtown for a bit? Adrien, why don't you get your sweetheart a nice present, Marinette and me have to have a long, _detailed_ girl talk now…”

Marinette moaned, knowing that the embarrassment was just starting. “Alya…"

**Author's Note:**

> So, what can we take away from this fic? Maybe that our shiny blue marble is the result of the best sex Plagg and Tikki had in aeons. In my opinion, that is a message as good as any other. And Knowing is half the battle!  
> But what I'm really interested in is YOUR opinion. Did you like it, did you hate it, anything in between? Then please leave a Kudos, or better yet, a comment. I thrive to become a better writer, so any suggestions about what I can do better are most welcome as well as learning if my stories are liked or not.


End file.
